Nekrozoth (Multiversal legends Film Universe)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Nekrozoth in the Multiversal legends Film Universe. To see the original version see here; Nekrozoth. |hobby = Conquering worlds corrupting souls creating monsters|goals = To remold the omniverse in his image and destroy life with it (failed, ongoing) Take Legend's powers (Failed)|crimes = |type of villain = Multiversal Overlord}} Nekrozoth is a dark entity of pure evil and the overarching antagonist of the Multiversal Legends film universe. He is Malroc's master and the He is the creator of all evil, the ruler of the Prime Omegas and Oblivion. He is also Legend's uncle. He is right now trapped in the HECK Realm so he have to use avatars to interact in the physical multiverse. He is the mastermind behind the release of Aka Manah and was the one that turned Malroc evil as well as William Braxxon. Overall he is the main antagonist of the Film universe so far. He appears as the Overarching Antagonist 2019 comedy movie Beyond Dimensions ''(along with Aka Manah) which is the first installment of the Multiversal Legends film universe and the overarching antagonist of 2020 superhero movie ''Legend. He return in Champions of the Multiverse as the minor antagonist (having Aka Manah as the main villain) and a minor Villain in Spark, a cameo antagonist of Champions: Malroc Triumphant, and finally became the Main antagonist of the Omega Wars movie Trilogy. He was played by Oscar Isaac, who also played Apocalypse from Xmen Apocalpyse. He was voiced by Richard D. Wassermann who played Sargeras and even played the original Nekrozoth in the origianl version. History Backstory Nekrozoth was born along with Deus as the two creators of the Infinite Multiverse. They were spawns of Velnias the Monstrous and were the former students to Daevas, together he and Deus created the Omniverse and life with it. Deus basked in the glory of creation but Nekrozoth disdains them as he sees them as cowardly abominations. He later created Earth and used it to put all of his dark daemons and monsters their. Deus convince Nekrozoth to experience what is like to live as a mortal so the two gods transformed into a mortal form so they can hide their true nature from the living organism. Deus and Nekrozoth experience mortal morality as they know that they need to decide for themselves so the two came up with the idea of making concepts that they could use. Deus created good and gave it to the living beings across the Multiverse but Nekrozoth created something that was the total opposite, Nekroozoth created evil itself and used it to spread fear and discard across every living being. Deus and Nekrozoth began to argue about the creation of evil, Deus claims that evil is doing nothing but Nekrozoth tried to justify it that it shows who is weak and who is strong. They continue to argue then became a full on fight until Daveas came in and stopped the two. Daevas tells Nekrozoth to have evil under control or else he have to punish Nekrozoth in which Nekrozoth be begrudgingly did. He never liked Daevas or Deus so he devise a cunning rebellion, he convince the Prime Omegas (his brothers) to join him and together they could dethrone Deus and later Daevas. Nekrozoth invaded the Cathedral of Light and later the Cathedral of Justice in a bid to get the Chaos stones that was created by Daevas. Deus had to convince Daevas on to stopping the rebellion, Together the Alpha Wars begun. Nekrozoth attacked many worlds dn butchered every mortals he come across while enslaving the rest fir his new evil empire. He corrupted many living beings which would give brith to Aka Manah, he also slaughtered the Sparxian race for not joining him. Nekrozoth took one off the chaos stones after invading the cathedral of Justice and used it to kill trillions. He and Aka Manah worked together and almost won the war ad almost destroyed all of life until Daevas defeated them and imprisoned Aka Manah and badly injured Nekrozoth. Nekrozoth went into hiding and orchestrated events while he hides from Daevas himself. Legend While running from William Braxxon and Malroc Legend hide in a secret at the junk yard after he fought Malroc. He passed out due to his injuries and went back to sleep. He had a dream or in this case Nightmare where he is teleported to a realm where the sky is red and the Earth is surrounded by horrifying monsters. He sees dead nazis walking around and see flying red pyramids and could haves sworn that he saw a flying monstrous serpent in the black clouds. Then he heard a voice so that was ancient and treating that the entire dimension shakes, Then Nekrozoth himself finally appears to Legend. He shown to have "respects" towards Legend's willingness to survive, Nekrozoth tried to convince Legend on giving up his powers so Nekrozoth could use it to set his true form free. Legend ask who is he and Nekrozoth tells him that he is his uncle which surprised Legend as he never know ever had an uncle. Nekrozoth also apologies the lack of a perfect area to talk as Legend is now traveling through dimensions though dreams (which is untrue as Nekrozoth brought him their). Nekrozoth continues on manipulating Legend but Legend refused to give him the power that he posses as he believes that only he could be worthy enough to use it to protect people. Nekrozoth laughed at Legend and told him he shouldn't waste time with helping mortals as he sees them as weak. Legend told Nekrozoth that mortals are not weak and should give them a chance. To much of his anger Nekrozoth threaten to kill Legend if he won't lend him his power to which Legend responded the Nekrozoth is no uncle of his. Nekrozoth tells Legend the he made a big mistake and snaps his fingers to wake Legend up from his slumber. Nekrozoth appears to Malroc to kill Legend and take his power, to much of Malroc's joy he does so and pursues Legend. Xeron appears to legend and explains who Nekrozoth is, Nekrozoth's backstory is revealed through the conversation. He later appears in the post credits scene with Malroc about the Aka Manah cube saying to it that he got plans for the Daemon inside it. He explain to Malroc that he needs to find it so the daemon Aka Manah would help him find the Chaos stone. Beyond Dimension Nekrozoth was mentioned by Legend while teaching Jack Spark about the history about the Multiverse. Nekrozoth appears in a nightmare Jack had. Nekrozoth appears as a Dark shadowy entity of destruction who is destroying the Prime Star system of the Sparxians called the Sparxus System. While Battling Malroc, Legend notice that Malroc is not hunting for Jack for his own benefits. it was noted by Legend that Malroc is working with someone far stronger than he is. Malroc refused to accepted that he is being used. In a post credit scene a cult dedicated to him started to hold hands and chant, a portal opens and two glowing eyes are seen starting back through the other sides. Nekrozoth appears to the cult, the followers kneel to their master and said that they're always with him. Spark at the mid credits of the movie, a mysterious figure was seen walking through the rubbles of Master Onslaught's ship, only the legs of the figure was seen. It stops and pick up Onslaught's helmet, the camera shots to the figure which reveals to be Nekrozoth himself. Nekrozoth's eyes began to glowing then cuts back to the credits. Champions Of The Multiverse Nekrozoth caused the vent known as "Thr Shattering of Souls" to free Aka Manah. He appeared to Aka Manah as a giant comic cloud of darkness, Aka mana bows to the dark entity as Nekrozoth tells him that The last Spartan is at the planet Earth. Personality He is shown to be manipulative, spiteful, cruel, and persuasive as he almost convinced Legend onto giving up his powers. So far as we know that he is very treacherous and power hungry and is willing to join forces with monsters like Aka Manah and Azoth. Nekrozoth is also ruthless and does not tolerate failure as when Malroc and Braxxon failed on killing Legend. He is very narcissistic as he claimed himself to be the ruler of the Omniverse itself. He is as cunning as he is powerful as he was almost successful on destroying life itself but was defeated by Deus and Daevas. N form of trickery or deceit would work on him. He can be considered the first and creator of social darwinism as he believes the most evil and viciously cunning should dominate the Omniverse, he is also selfish as stated by Xeron that he mainly uses his minions as pawns and only want remold the multiverse in his image alone and rule it all for himself. He sees mortals as weak, pathetic, monkeys and thinks he should rule amongst them and destry them if he wishes. He posses a very arrogant personality as he believes Malroc could easily defeat Legend which would prove him wrong. he shown to know mortal concepts such as love, honor, and morality and used them to his advantage. He is fully aware of the consequences and gloats on his atrocious acts. Abilities TBA Quotes Trivia * Due to the information on this incarnation, wanting to reshape the multiverse in it's image and eradicate all living beings could mean that this version, if the film series continues could be faithful to the original source and could portray Nekrozoth like he was portrayed in the original Multiversal Legends series. * It 's most likely that this Nekrozoth is going to be the main antagonist of the film series and could be possible that they could follow the original version including the origin story. * He along with Aka Manah, Malroc, and William Braxxon are the only villains so far who are Pure Evil in the Multiveral Legends Film Universe. * Josh Brolin, the man who played Thanos in the MCU, was originally auditioned for the role but was declined since, as stated by the creator of the character "would be too much of a Thanos ripoff". Category:Multiversal Legends Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Dark Lord Category:Dark Forms Category:Satan Category:Evil Entity Category:Crossover Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Death Gods Category:Villains who are responsible for every single event Category:Overlords Category:Gods Category:BrandonDarkOne47 Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Live Action Category:Enigmatic Category:Sociopaths Category:Sadists Category:Embodiment Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Movie Villains Category:Multiversal Conqueror Category:Hegemony Category:Anarchist Category:Archenemy Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Pure Evil Category:Social Darwinists Category:Psychopath Category:Master Manipulators Category:Masterminds Category:Collector of Souls Category:Power Hungry Category:Misanthropes Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Omnipotents Category:Omniscient Category:Uncle of hero Category:Empire leader Category:Leader Category:Emperor Category:Conquerors Category:Neutral Evil Category:Warmonger Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Mongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Egotist Category:Egomaniacs Category:Power-Mad Freaks Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Supervillains Category:Monster Master Category:Criminals Category:Criminal Mastermind Category:War Criminals Category:Completely Insane Category:Completely Wicked Category:Reality Butchers Category:Omnicidal Category:Cataclysm Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Supreme Being Category:Misogynists Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Chessmasters Category:Armored Studios villains